shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Risky Boots
}} Risky Boots is the primary antagonist of the Shantae series. The nefarious lady-pirate is Shantae's nemesis and is known throughout Sequin Land for her love of wealth, power, and all shiny things. Risky is an unchallenged and self-appointed 'queen of the Seven Seas', and will caution and toll anyone to think otherwise. Risky is a villain with the skills and luck usually reserved for the good guys. Capable, dominating, and deadly, Risky isn't afraid to claim what's not hers. She commands an endless army of Tinkerbats who follow her orders without question, building her weapons of war and scavenging the resources that make her schemes become reality. Appearences Main games ''Shantae In the first game, Risky Boots makes her presence known to Shantae when she and her Tinkerbats invade Scuttle Town. Shantae is able to protect the town, but fails to stop Risky from stealing Mimic's new Steam Engine. With her initial goal achieved, Risky then sets out to find the four Magical Stones so that she can improve the Steam Engine and make it suitable for her goals. Risky loses the first three stones to Shantae, but later disguises herself as a Guardian Genie and manipulates Shantae into finding the fourth, after which she steals the whole set. Shantae then follows Risky to her hideout on a solitary island, where a giant mechanical fortress protects Risky's ultimate power: the Steam-Powered Tinkertank. Though formidable, the tank is destroyed due to its complete lack of weaponry, and Risky is forced to fight Shantae herself. After being defeated, Risky escapes before the island explodes. Shantae: Risky's Revenge Risky crashes the Relic Hunter's Expo at the beginning of the game and makes off with an old lamp that Mimic had just dug up. Her escape is covered by her new invention, the Steam-Powered Tinkertub, which Shantae disables but fails to stop before it escapes. As Shantae collects the Magic Seals needed to prevent the lamp from activating, Risky frequently appears to taunt and belittle the half-genie's progress. Once the third Seal is found, Risky has Mimic kidnapped (with help from the zombie siblings of Rottytops, Abner Cadaver, and Poe) and blackmails Shantae to give the Seals to her. With no other option, Shantae surrenders the Seals and is promptly stripped of her genie powers when Risky activates the lamp. Risky then commands the stolen powers to destroy its former master, which it does by manifesting as Nega-Shantae. Shantae defeats Nega-Shantae, but Risky escapes with the lamp and leaves the heroine with nothing but a hollow victory to show for her sacrifice. Shantae and the Pirate's Curse As Shantae struggles to adjust to life without her genie powers, Risky arrives with shocking news. According to her, Shantae's powers have been shattered and absorbed by her Tinkerbats, and they overthrew Risky in favor of reviving their former leader (and her mentor), the Pirate Master. Faced with a mutual goal, the two women agree to a truce, and Risky trains Shantae to be a pirate in order to regain her powers and Risky's army (though it is yet unknown as to whether or not Risky has other plans involved, though it's possible she'll become the true main antagonist after Shantae defeats the pirates). Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Though her full role in the game has yet to be revealed, it's highly likely (judging from promotional materials) that Risky will be once again be the antagonist of the game's ultimate plot. In addition, Risky is planned to be a playable character in a second storyline that runs parallel with Shantae's. Risky's campaign will involve her using her pirate gear and Tinkerbats to gather items toward opening a door into the Genie Realm. Risky is also the main focus of the fourth bonus chapter, "Clockwork Night", where she reportedly gives up her villainous ways and leads Sequin Land in an anti-technology campaign, though this is seemingly implied to be a farce as Risky uses the abandoned technology to build a giant moon-sized fortress in orbit around Sequin Land. Unreleased games Shantae Advance She appears in some screenshots and the beta demo, and is mentioned in the game's backstory. Her and the Tinkerbats had uncovered a new device called the Tremor Engine, and had planted a pillar in the middle of Sequin Land. By some means, the engine could make Sequin Land rotate around this pillar, and Risky's purpose for this remains unknown. Powers and Abilities Though she prefers to leave combat to her machines and Tinkerbats, Risky Boots has proven to be a powerful fighter (as proven at the end of the first game). In combat, Risky's main weapon is a large pirate's sword that she can rapidly slash with or throw like a boomerang, and she also carries a flintlock pistol that fires bullets. Risky can also dash around in mid-air for dive-bombing attacks and perform a brutal slide-kick when on the ground. She is also able to perform various acrobatic feats akin to parkour, which seems to suggest superhuman levels of athleticism. She also appears to have a high level of endurance for a human, as she is able to take many hits from Shantae's magic, and still have enough energy to escape almost unscratched from her final fight with Shantae in the first game. Risky is also highly intelligent and surprisingly effective with technology, being able to conceive grandiose machines for her Tinkerbats to build and to operate them quite effectively. It's likely that the full extent of Risky's abilities have yet to be revealed in later games. As she is set to train Shantae how to be a pirate in the next game, we may get more depth on Risky's abilities. Gallery Artwork = Risky Boots.jpg|Risky Boots in ''Shantae. Cast RiskyBoots.jpeg|Risky Boots in Risky's Revenge. RiskyBoots_IOS_All_Items_Completed.PNG|Risky in Risky's Revenge. Pirate curse2.png|Risky with Shantae in The Pirate's Curse. Risky Boots.png|Risky in Half-Genie Hero. Risky sketch by mattbozon-d3h0bcv.jpg|Matt Bozon sketch of Risky. Stumpy_Risky_by_MattBozon.jpg|Matt Bozon sketch of Risky. Tpc_artwork_gn3.jpg|Risky Boots artwork (The Pirate's Curse). Tpc_artwork_gn4.jpg|Risky Boots artwork 2 (The Pirate's Curse). |-| Screenshots = Shantae GBA - sh ss GBA 04.jpg|Being confronted by Shantae in the cancelled Shantae Advance. |-| Sprites = RiskyBootsRRSprite2.png|Risky Boots talking (Risky's Revenge). RiskyBootsRRSprite1.png|Risky Boots talking 2 (Risky's Revenge). |-| Trivia * Risky's hair is actually as long as Shantae's, though it's usually hidden under her hat and out of sight. In the first game, Risky's full head of hair is first seen during her time disguised as a genie and later when her hat falls off in the middle of her fight with Shantae. * Risky shares some similarities to another female pirate, Henriette "One Eye" Cooper from the Sly Cooper series, as both are females, both are pirates, both love to steal stuff, both sail across the seven seas, both have pirate ships although Risky's ship is more rather a robotic ship made of wood and metal that has legs and can move while Henriette's ship is a regular ship, both have Pirate Gears, and both are the captain of their crew. * She is also similar to Captain Syrup, the antagonist of the Wario series, a sub-series of the Super Mario franchise by Nintendo. Both are female pirates who are refereed to as the most "dangerous pirate" and "the pirate queen", and have both used the power of a genie in a final boss fight. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Shantae (GBC) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Bosses Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Main characters Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse